elizabethlizgilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stoop Kid
Stoop Kid, previously known as WeAreStoopKid, is a Youtube site created by Liz Gillies, Ariana Grande and Matt Bennett featuring videos of their time on set and off set. Videos SDRR's version of the Parent Trap File:Angry Matt The Beach|'Angry Matt: The Beach' Matt's angry because he wants to go to the beach. File:All For Leon.|'All For Leon.' Matt surprises Leon Thomas III with dance. File:Wiggling Matt The Mall|'Wiggling Matt: The Mall' Matt wiggles at the Mall of America File:Angry Matt Crumbs|'Angry Matt: Crumbs' Bread crumbs made the floor messy which caused Matt to be angry about it. File:Angry Matt Basketball|'Angry Matt: Basketball' Matt wants to play basketball but he was a bad omen. File:Some People|'Some People' Ariana examines the existence of people. File:The Spiders|'The Spiders' The Victorious cast were bitten by radioactive spiders and see what happens to them. File:Cornwallis|'Cornwallis' Matt and Ariana are trying the Cornwallis challenge. File:Little Miss Eyebrows|'Little Miss Eyebrows' Funny video, while abord a plane, Ariana makes fun of her eyebrows. File:On the plane. Memphis.|'On the plane. Memphis.' Another funny video, Matt and Ariana are using camera effects aboard a plane. File:Sumimasen|'Sumimasen' Matt teaches Ariana Japanese File:Angry Matt Broccoli|'Angry Matt: Broccoli' Matt doesn't like to eat the broccoli Liz bought so she forced Matt to eat it. File:Spitting Grapes|'Spitting Grapes' Matt spits grapes into the school room File:Tickle Target Eric Lange|'Tickle Target: Eric Lange' The trio targets to tickle Eric Lange. File:Pants Pull Avan Jogia|'Pants Pull: Avan Jogia' Matt tries to pull down Avan's pants File:Angry Matt Makeup|'Angry Matt: Makeup' Matt tries to put his make-up on. File:Mob Wars- Tony Badadalacki|'Mob Wars- Tony Badadalacki' The worst seed you'll ever see. File:Liz's First Blackberry|'Liz's First Blackberry' Liz gets her first Blackberry File:Buckle up Knuckle up|'Buckle up Knuckle Up' Matt remembers to buckle up before driving. File:Matt walking down the street|'Matt walking down the street' See how Matt walks down a street. File:Tumbleweed|'Tumbleweed' Ariana tumbles away. File:Ari & Liz Rent Karaoke|'Ari & Liz : Rent Karaoke' Ariana and Liz rented and karaoke and sang some songs. File:Angry Matt Liz's Portrait|'Angry Matt: Liz's Portrait' Matt's angry because Liz drew a portrait of him that doesn't really look like him. File:Slo-Mo Grande|'Slo-Mo Grande' Ariana Grande goes slo-mo. File:Ariana Can't Stop The Giggles|'Ariana Can't Stop The Giggles' Ariana can't stop giggling along the way. File:Mahalo 1|'Mahalo 1' Liz scares Matt for a reason. File:Liz's Invisible Animals Puppy|'Liz's Invisible Animals: Puppy' Liz plays with her invisible puppy. File:Liz's Invisible Animals Jessipa the Horse|'Liz's Invisible Animals: Jessipa the Horse' Liz is very concerned about her invisible horse, Jessipa's health. File:Angry Matt Orlando|'Angry Matt: Orlando' Matt's angry because he really wants to go to Universal Studios. File:Angry Matt The Text|'Angry Matt: The Text' Matt's angry because of a girl friend who keeps texting him bad dating advice. File:Angry Matt Hospital|'Angry Matt: Hospital' Matt's angry because Ariana wants to see his injury but he refuses to. File:What A Treat!|'What A Treat!' Ariana says funny things in funny voices. File:Dancing with Judd|'Dancing with Judd' Matt dances with Judd but somethings gone wrong with Judd. File:Sad Matt Emmys|'Sad Matt: Emmys' Poor Matt. He lost at the Emmys and he wants to win it badly. File:"Beck & Jade" Do Car Rides School Zone|'"Beck & Jade" Do Car Rides: School Zone' Avan and Liz take a ride in a school zone. File:Free Kayaking|'Free Kayaking' Matt demands free kayaking especially on Worldwide Day Of Play. File:Angry Matt Kyle Steven|'Angry Matt: Kyle Steven' Matt can't remember his role on "Victorious" and he thought it was Kyle Steven. File:Angry Matt Apocalypse|'Angry Matt: Apocalypse' Matt thought it was the apocalypse but it isn't. Category:Elizabeth Gillies Category:Videos